Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a transmission method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device and a transmission method thereof using a virtual private network (VPN).
Description of Related Art
Android is an operation system developed based on Linux kernel, which is mainly designed for mobile devices, such as smart mobile devices and tablet computers. Android adopts the software stack architecture, and Linux kernel operates to serve as a basis at its lowest level for providing basic functions. Other application programs are developed by various companies themselves. Therefore, developers can develop mobile devices having different application programs or different user interfaces depending on users' requirements, thus making the applications of mobile devices versatile.
However, how to make the mobile devices or tablet computers running Android operation system more conveniently select a suitable transmission method has become a problem that the industry is eager to solve.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to solve the above-mentioned problem by providing an electronic device and a transmission method thereof.